When All Was Forgiven
by OceanSunrise32
Summary: Timmy is responsible for upsetting his godparents by insulting their dead parents. Now, after they leave for Wanda's father's house, it's up to him to chase after them. And maybe, just maybe, his godparents will forgive him. FLUFF.
1. Chapter 1

**LET ME EXAPLAIN SOMETHING.**

**Cosmo's father was turned into a fly by him when Cosmo was little (assuming you all saw the episode). And since a fly's lifespan is usually 21 days or less, his dad died soon.**

**Wanda's mother died in a godparenting accident long ago, when Wanda was little. (That's based off my fanfic "Fallen Darkness", which I still need to finish )**

**They both loved their parents dearly, and miss them greatly.**

**GO, FANFIC, GO!**

**~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~**

If only the day wasn't so cloudy, but was just light enough not to pour down rain. If only the school day had been uncharacteristically boring, and seemingly dragged on longer than usual. If only the small things wouldn't seem to matter; maybe a broken pencil tip during a test or the books spilling from a backpack wouldn't seem to make all happiness end in a heartbeat.

If only the day didn't seem so miserable.

Shuffling feet beat on the sidewalk's cement, determining the end of unfortunate leaves with a satisfying _crunch_.

Late fall breezes turned nose and cheek pink on contact, making him shiver. At an early 4:30 of the afternoon, the sky had already taken to a pink on the horizon, quickly followed by a darker blue. If it wasn't for an undeserved detention, he would've been home before the nightfall. The boy huffed a cloud of hot air in anger. Stupid Crocker. Why did he have to be stuck with a psychotic teacher like him?

He didn't even earn the detention on fair grounds! Only because he wouldn't admit to owning a trio of magical flying creatures that no other human, besides fellow godkids, really knew about. How unfair.

Even on the lonely trek home, there just didn't seem to be enough time to decipher his whirling thoughts, so why even try to begin?

Cosmo and Wanda had no troubles agreeing with him allowing them to stay home to tend to an overly-cranky Poof. Heaven knows why the child just couldn't stop crying and go to sleep after waking the two fairies and child up at 3 in the morning. Fatigue: just another attribute to this wonderful day.

He sighed again, ignoring the horrible droplets starting to fall from the heavy sky.

~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~

If only the crying hadn't woken them around 3 in the morning. If only their child didn't need to be changed right after putting on a new diaper. If only Poof didn't seem to need to be fed and rocked every hour, every minute, every second, every MOMENT.

Sighing, the woman laid the child down as he had finally fallen asleep for the first time since early that morning. Both husband and wife could not understand how Poof was able to keep up the charade of a cranky child for more than eight hours straight. Despite how many times of being rocked, feedings, changings, or even trying to distract him with a toy, their baby just couldn't keep a grip of peace and quiet.

Her husband flew from the window-side fishbowl, arms full of toys that make noise, and some just squishy and ready to cuddle. He placed them on their godchild's bed at the sight of their sleeping child in the floating crib. Cosmo flew over to embrace his wife. His arms circled around Wanda, and she did the same around his waist, placing her head on his chest.

"Sorry I had to leave you for a bit," Cosmo whispered quietly, making them sway back and forth comfortingly.

"It's okay. We needed the groceries and stuff for the baby," Wanda sighed, closing her eyes contently.

He nodded and rested his head on Wanda's, sighing. He still couldn't help feel guilty leaving his poor wife to care for a whiny infant for nearly two hours as he ran around fairy world, even if it was to her request.

The bedroom door slammed open quickly, causing both fairies to jump in surprise, but soon calmed when they realized it was only their pink-clad godchild, who just so happened to be damp from hat to water-filled shoe. He threw his backpack and sopping wet hat to the nearest corner of the bedroom, ignoring the loud skid and rumbling of textbooks. Yet, both fairies twitched at the sudden noise, but relaxed when it didn't seem to phase their sleeping charge. They swear, if they had to go through what they did since that morning all over again, especially so soon, they would have no troubles helping each _other _pull out their hair in frustration.

"I hate rainy days," Timmy sulked dryly, not caring that his soaking clothes quickly wetted the sheets.

"I told you to wear a jacket. But you didn't listen to me, as usual." Wanda claimed with some hint of irritation, waving her wand to dry the hat, backpack, and sheets while also poofing him in dry pajamas.

"Shut up." Timmy hissed, climbing under the covers. Instead of the usual 'I-know-you're-right-so-leave-it-at-that' tone, his voice held some true venom in his demand, causing Wanda and Cosmo to wince.

"No need for the attitude, Timmy. She did tell you to wear something in case of rain," Cosmo fiddled with his tie, feeling a natural need to defend his wife against such remarks.

Timmy's voice easily thickened with disdain, "If only I could care less…"

"Timmy Turner, do not be so disrepectful towards us! We were only trying to help you this morning. _You _were the one that decided not to listen this morning." Wanda snapped, clearly disapproving of his attitude.

"Well, I didn't even _ask _for your guys' help, so next time you can just leave me alone," Timmy snapped back, snuggling deeper into the bed sheets.

"Well, hehe, the irony is that you didn't ask us, but you're still blaming us," Cosmo chuckled uncomfortably, upset by the oncoming argument.

"Shut up, Cosmo."

This simple command was enough to send Wanda over the edge.

"Well, _Master _Turner. We'll be sure to _serve _you better next time. Of course, you _do _deserve better godparents than us. But until we can be replaced by more _suitable _fairies for your requests, we'll do our best to make you _happy_."

Timmy groaned and sat up to face them with a scowl on his face.

"Listen, I-!"

"Timmy!"

The two fairies and child looked towards the bedroom door. Mrs. Turner seemed to be calling up to him.

"Timmy! Time for dinner!"

Timmy hopped up from his and stalked towards the doorway, sending his fairies a glare and turning his nose up to walk out. Cosmo and Wanda exchanged tired glares and sighed.

~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~

"What's for dinner?" Timmy inquired, plopping his butt in the chair at the table. He ignored the pink and green salt and pepper shakers that appeared at random on the table.

"Meatloaf and vegetables!" His mom proudly held up the tray from out of the oven and set it on the table.

"Gross," He mumbled just low enough for his mom not to hear, but he avoided the glare from his two fairies.

The dinner proceeded in silence, with Mr. Turner flipping through the pages of the newspaper. Timmy's mother turned to her son.

"How was school today, Timmy?" She beamed at him lovingly.

Timmy didn't bother to lift his stare, "Horrible. Terrible. Miserable. One of the worst." He stabbed at his food viciously.

Mrs. Turner's happy expression faded into one of sadness, disappointed by her son's lack of enthusiasm.

"May I be excused?" Timmy abruptly stood from his chair, glaring. His sudden movement nearly knowck over his chair, but lurched the table forward slightly.

Both of his parents nodded as he ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~

"Timmy Turner!"

Timmy ignored the sudden outburst from Wanda the second he entered his room after dinner. He just flopped down on his bed tiredly, his mood clearly not lifting.

"Timmy Turner!" Wanda repeated angrily.

He ignored her again.

"I know you're having a bad day, but you mustn't be so rude to your own parents!"

He got up from his bed and stalked up to her furiously, face inches from hers.

"If they didn't annoy me so _much_, I wouldn't have a problem!"

Timmy saw both Cosmo and Wanda open their mouths in protest, and quickly shouted out before they could respond.

"I wish you two couldn't speak to me unless I say otherwise!"

The wish was instantly granted, and both fairies' mouths seemed to glue shut the second they tried to respond. Timmy sneered almost evilly.

"I knew you two were going to try and tell me I'm wrong, that I have it 'better off' than a lot of kids. Well, the problem is that I don't! And you guys wouldn't even understand!"

Tears formed in his eyes, his mood feeling like it had taken over his sanity. Wanda reached out and made a sound of comfort, not able to actually say anything more. Yet, he pulled away.

"You guys wouldn't understand! And after knowing you both for so long, I know you both don't even have two parents to deal with!"

Wanda gasped and pulled her hand back. Cosmo stood wide-eyed and his eyes filled with tears.

"I bet you annoyed them to death."

The temperature of the room appeared to drop dramatically. Cosmo and Wanda floated as still as statues, eyes watering. Timmy had instantly regretted his comment, and reached out to them.

Both ignored him and Wanda picked up Poof, turning to her husband. She wiped away a few tears.

"Come on, Wanda," Cosmo sobbed carefully, holding his wife by wrapping his arms around her and their son.

"Guys, wait!"

They ignored their godchild's plea as they hurriedly poofed out of the child's room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Admit it, Turner! Admit that you have: FAIRY GODPARENTS!"

"I do not!"

Five days later. The Friday rain was just as bad as the one that Monday. And he hasn't even seen, or heard, from them since.

Crocker spazzed and towered over Timmy's desk.

"I know you do! Why don't you just admit to you having FAIRIES?"

Timmy felt his heart jump to his throat, seeming to constrict his breathing until he only had small, erratic breaths. He clutched his head and screamed.

"I. DON'T. EVEN. KNOW. IF. I. DO!"

And for the first time, in the history of denying any of Crocker's accusations, he finally believed himself. That, alone, caused the tears to stream down his face.

Whether it was Crocker's shocked look, the students' loud gasps, or his own realization (that he even convinced himself!), he didn't know, but something made him run. Timmy just sprinted out of the classroom.

Did he even know where he was going?

He soon found himself standing under the canopy of the school's front porch. Looking around quickly, Timmy decided to continue running he could practically see the park from here.

Ignoring the stares he was probably getting from his classmates as he passed Crocker's classroom window, his shoes sloshed through the puddles gathering on the sidewalk.

Timmy didn't even bother to stop, even when his breathing got caught in his throat in exhaustion, until he made himself hit the trunk of a large tree. The pain was welcoming as he slid his back down against the trunk, the branches and leaves keeping any rain from hitting him. As he sat there quietly, the events of Monday and today hit him with a full force.

Timmy Turner finally broke down.

~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~

The school bell rang with full force. Students, already not caring about what happened to the boy with the pink hat, piled into the hallways, more than glad to start the weekend.

Except for one girl with long black hair pulled into two messy pigtails.

She instantly ran down the sidewalk, towards where she saw him run only an hour ago. She hoped he hadn't done anything drastic yet…

~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~

The sobs still escaped him. The tears just would _not _let up, no matter how many times he tried to stop it. And it wasn't like he could have gone home. Not only would he be in large quantities of trouble for running out of school like that, but what would his parents say if he came home crying?

A cold hand touched his shoulder, and his scream pierced the unusually quiet park. His head shot up to see who he thought his attacker was.

"Tootie?"

The girl sat down next to him, smiling comfortingly. Tootie closed her umbrella and shook it out.

"Care to explain?" She inquired.

He looked back down solemnly.

"And why, in which universe, would I talk to _you _about it?"

Tootie shrugged.

"Because I know you don't even want to talk to you family or friends about it."

Timmy looked over at Tootie, feeling slightly worse than before.

"You won't even consider yourself my friend? I thought you liked me."

"Well, let's get _this _out of the way, smart aleck. I don't consider us friends, because _friends _don't hate each other or insult each other on every turn!"

Timmy's eyes downcast and a dry sob escaped him. Tootie's angered expression turned to one of understanding.

"Oh, that's what happened…"

He glanced up at her confusedly.

She continued, "You hurt somebody, and now you regret it."

Timmy swallowed thickly, "How did you guess?"

"I'm good at reading people's emotions and expressions," Tootie said rather smugly, but it turned back down gently, "Want to elaborate?"

Timmy shook his head harshly the second he heard the question.

"I can't. I want to tell you. I wish I-" He stopped and swallowed sadly about what he accidentally said, "I wish I could tell you."

Nothing. No precious 'poofs', no waving of wands, no magic. No fairies. Nothing.

Not that he expected any.

Tootie watched him carefully as he looked out into the rain with sorrow. She sighed and stood. Timmy turned towards her tentatively when she reached her hand towards him. But he took it anyways.

She pulled him close to herself, wrapping an arm around his waist for comfort and support, "Come on, I'm taking you home."

~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~

It wasn't as long of a walk as he expected. In fact, it was just a little too short for his liking. Tootie's warmth, because he once again did not wear a jacket, and comforting hold kept him in this slightly delirious state of happiness, distracting him from his temporary (or permanent, because, at this point, he wasn't even sure) loss. They didn't speak or do much more than walk down the sidewalk under the black umbrella. Aside from Timmy occasionally dabbing at his eyes.

They both stopped outside the familiar purple door of the Turner's resident. Timmy and Tootie faced each other awkwardly.

Timmy scratched behind his head, "Tootie… thanks. I really want to tell you what happened, but I can't. I'm glad you talked to me anyways." His head hang downwards as he looked up and smiled shyly at her.

Tootie beamed back at him, glad she had done something that he found somewhat likable, "Well, you know me. I'm always here…" She shrugged a light blush on her cheeks.

Timmy smiled at her, "Is there any way I can help you? Repay you in a way?"

"Nah, nothing you could do for me…"

"Come on…" He laughed lightly, "I'm sure there's _something _I can do!"

Tootie's cheeks darkened, "Well, there _is _something I want…"

"Like…?"

"It's something girls always want…"

"And…?"

"They see it in the movies…"

"Spit it out!"

She took a deep breath, "Iwantyoutokissmeintherain!"

Timmy shook his head quickly, "What?"

Tootie looked down sadly, "Nevermind, I'll see you Monday…"

"Wait!" Timmy suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her back, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. He let go of her the second his lips did.

He blushed and smiled, "Good?"

Tootie's composure as she tried to keep her cool.

"Yeah! Absolutely, great, wonderful…" Her voice shook as she spoke.

Timmy rose an eyebrow, but then gasped as she launched herself at him in an embrace. She composed herself and smiled at him, which he returned gratefully.

"See you Monday?"

She nodded enthusiastically, "Yes!"

Timmy dashed inside his house, calling behind him right before he shut the door, "Bye, Tootie!"

Before he could get any farther than the living room, he looked out the window to see Tootie jumping and dancing in the happiest daze he has ever seen a person in.

~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~

"Timmy, dinner!"

He sulked downstairs. He never really looked forward to family dinners, mostly because the dinners consisted nothing more than an awkward silence as silverware clattered against plates.

But, apparently, tonight was different.

As Timmy descended the stairway, he saw two plates of pasta, complete with silverware, sitting on the coffee table in the living room.

"Mom?" He questioned as his mother walked in carrying two cups of water, "What's this?"

"Well," She explained, "Your father is working out late tonight, and I thought you and I can eat together. Just watching a movie. Mother and son!"

This alone had caused Timmy's expression to change to one of utter shock. Never had his mother or father set aside one-on-one time together. Okay, so _maybe _it wasn't entirely their faults, but…

His expression changed to a large, beaming smile.

"Okay!" He leapt on the couch.

"What movie are we watching?"

Ten minutes later found the two watching a gut-wrenching, heart pounding, horror-thriller movie. Just to the usual Turner's liking.

Even at the _very _beginning, both had curled up together on the couch, Mrs. Turner cuddling against her son, and Timmy pressed up against his mother in fear. Okay, so he had chosen the movie himself. But he didn't expect the crazy and scary stuff to happen _that _quickly! Thus, catching him off-guard…

He screamed again at the sudden sighting of the psychotic murderer popping up out of the darkness. Timmy wrapped his arms around his mother and snuggled his face into her chest, breathing erratically. She ran her nails up and down his back comfortingly.

"Shh… Timmy…" She cooed, "It's only a movie. Nothing to be scared of…"

Timmy smiled looking up to meet his mother's gaze. She smiled back down at him lovingly. His heart warmed. Her embrace was strangely similar to Wanda's when he woke up from nightmares. Even her perfume was strangely similar to Wanda's- **No.**

No. No. Absolutely not.

His smile turned into a deep frown. It was wrong, on so many levels, for him to compare his _mother's _embrace to some other motherly figure. If anything, it should have been vice versa.

Mrs. Turner noticed the flicker of emotion, and muted the TV worriedly.

"Timmy, sweetie, is there something wrong?"

HE gulped and looked down.

"Mom, what do you do if you've insulted someone horribly?"

"Well, I guess it depends on who. Did you get in a fight with your friends?"

"NO. Well, yes… But my friends you don't know…" He flushed with embarrassment and worry.

Mrs. Turner thought, "Well, how much did you insult them?"

"I offended them beyond all reason! And I didn't mean to! I-I just…" tears started streaming down his face, "A-and I was just mad, and…"

"Shh, Timmy," His mother brushed away the tears, "Look, you made a mistake. Everyone does."

"B-but I hurt them! So much!"

"Timmy, how long ago did this happen?"

"Nearly a week."

"And do they respond maturely to sincerity?"

Timmy smiled slightly at the thought and rolled his eyes, albeit jokingly, "Some may argue more than others…"

"Then maybe it's time to apologize."

He looked up, utterly startled.

"What?"

"Timmy, it's been nearly a week. More than enough time to cool down. I think that it's a good time to apologize for your mistake."

"But… but what if they don't talk to me? Or they won't listen? Or…" He gasped, "what if they don't want to talk to me again!"

"That's a chance you must be willing to take. At least you're trying to fix your mistake."

Timmy just sat there in his mother's arms, taking in the sweet scent and what see had just said. At least he'll be trying… right?

The soft and gently moment was instantly ruined by a man's shout… and his dad flying through the front door, into the kitchen. How? No one really knew the answer to that.

"I'm okay! Hey, look, pudding!" Mr. Turner called from the kitchen.

"Hey, Dad." Timmy smiled, feeling the setting become a more familiar feeling, but in a way he didn't understand.

He watched his mother bring a hand to her face in annoyance, but she couldn't hold back the amused smile that was fighting through nonetheless.

"Good to have you home, _Dear_."

Suddenly, a second large realization hit him. Except, this one seemed like a much happier one. His parents had the similar antics to Cosmo and Wanda. Even the ones he thought couldn't be replicated.

"You know what, Mom?" He waited until she looked down at him in acknowledgement, "You're right. I need to apologize. Thanks, Mom!" He gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I'll be back tomorrow, kay!"

With that last word, and seeing his mother laugh while shaking her head, Timmy ran back upstairs to his bedroom.

Digging through the drawers in his bedside table, he found what he was looking for.

A glowing purple pen with a golden star on top. The one that would instantly take him to Cosmo and Wanda.

With a hopeful sigh, he clicked the pen.

~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~

**WHAT. SECOND CHAPTER.**

***UNCE UNCE UNCE***

**So, my brother decided to start reading my fanfics. He's particularily fond of "How to Become a Godparent".**

**He says I'm a good author, and I should write a book. YUS!**

**Bee Tee Dubs (BTW)- If you want Timmy/Wanda (not the PAIRING), mother-to-son fluff, check out my fanfic "Lullaby". It's my first most popular story! And, I also kept that story in mind when I was writing the Timmy-and-Mom scene, and when he compares his mom to Wanda!**

**ALSO: I bet you didn't see the TimmyxTootie fluffy stuff coming. Hint: Neither did I. xD**

**You know what they say: Writing is 25% inspiration, 50% Perspiration, and 25% surprise. (psh, that's what *I* say, at least…)**

**R & R PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Once the large purple cloud dispersed, the pink-hatted boy coughed violently. He looked at his surroundings, immediately recognizing the familiar place.

Timmy Turner had landed on the front porch of Big Daddy's mansion.

His gut twisted wretchedly. If there was one thing he was sure of at the moment, it was that Big Daddy would get extremely overprotective and _violent _if anyone dared harm (physically or otherwise) his precious 'buttercup'.

He instantly regretted coming, mostly for the sake of his own well-being, but quickly realized he had no choice; there was no way to get himself home without magic.

Timmy paced along the wooden steps in front of the door and, against better judgment, rang the doorbell.

Before a thought of regret could cross his mind, the large double doors flew open, causing a harsh draft to nearly knock the small-framed boy down.

Big blue eyes looking upwards, they caught the narrowing pink ones glowering downwards.

"Oh, it's _you._"

Timmy's voiced cracked. "Look, I-"

"Oh, I _know _why you're here. Just couldn't stay away? Or have you come back to ridicule my beloved mother's death once more?"

"I-!"

"Really? What kind of heartless child could say such things! Nevermind if you were having a 'bad day'!"

Timmy fell to his knees in sobs, guilt overwhelming his mind and soul. He- He just couldn't take it much more.

"I'M SORRY. Alright? I'm sorry, Blonda! I didn't mean it like that! I know it's my fault! It's ALL my fault! I can't take this anymore, okay? I need to take to Cosmo and Wanda! Please! P-ple-plehehe…."

Before he could finish his begging, his sobs overrode his mind and voice, causing him to totally collapse. Timmy cried openly and painfully, no longer caring whether "boys can cry" or feeling ashamed of doing anything remotely close. Blonda's words stung. Terribly.

Suddenly, Timmy felt something warm encircle his being, and the many stray tears gently being brushed away. He instinctively began trying to calm his breathing, something Wanda had taught him to do when she had to comfort him. This remembrance nearly made him start this episode all over again if it wasn't for the soft kiss on his temple. The blue-eyed boy looked at Blonda.

The fairy sighed. "Timmy, listen, I'm sorry I was so harsh about it. I was, admittedly, still a little angry about the whole ordeal. But I really just wanted to see if you were truly sorry."

They locked eyes for a moment.

Blonda smiled. "And I can see you really are. Listen, both Cosmo and Wanda have gone out for a little bit. Our father is working, so Wanda wanted me to stay here and watch Poof. How about we get you inside and cleaned up, hm?"

With that, Blonda led the young boy into the house.

~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~0~8~

"Feeling better?" Blonda questioned, sliding a small glass of orange juice to the boy at the opposite end of the table.

Just after coming in, Blonda had led him to the nearest bathroom, helping him to clean his face of tears and allowing him to change into the single pair of light-pink pajamas he brought with him. Now, they both sat facing each other at the small circular table in the kitchen, Timmy wrapped cozily in a thick blanket. He reached for the juice and took a hearty gulp of the sweet drink.

Licking his lips, he nodded. Truthfully, he was quite relieved that he had faced Blonda first, instead of Cosmo and Wanda. He couldn't imagine the anger (or worse, the pain) he would have to witness.

"They couldn't stop talking about you."

This statement was enough to make Timmy pop his head up curiously.

"Good or bad things?"

The blonde-haired fairy took a mysterious sip of the tea she held.

"I guess you'll have to find out for yourself."

Timmy whined, slumping down in his seat.

"Blonda, dear, have you seen my f-?"

A cold, awkward silence filled the room as Big Daddy himself abruptly stumbled in. Timmy could feel his face become ghostly pale.

"Well, if it isn't Timmy Turner himself."

He shrunk even further, pleading with his eyes in Blonda's direction for help. She just gave him a knowing wink.

"Not so high and mighty now, eh? Think you can just waltz into my house after breaking my little girls' hearts, and insulting my late wife? You think this is funny?"

By the time Big Daddy's short rant was over, he had made his way over to Timmy's side, leaning over him dramatically. Despite the other opening to the chair, Timmy ultimately felt trapped. Not only could Big Daddy fly because he was a fairy, but he could capture a small boy in about .5 seconds, even if he couldn't.

Timmy, totally and utterly terrified out of his mind, began to quake with fear.

Big Daddy's eyes lost what little flame they actually had initially and his voice softened.

"Look, little man, I know you didn't actually mean it. You seem to be the type to have a hot temper when upset or angry. Listen, kid, you're going to have to learn to control it. The results may end up worse than this. Do you understand?"

Timmy nodded tearfully.

Big Daddy beamed, "Well then, whaddya waiting for, kiddo? Come give your dear old god-grandpa a big ol' hug!"

The boy was taken aback, but had no time to react as he was dragged into a brief, bone-crushing hug. He wobbled backwards but was quickly pulled into another hug by a being behind him.

"Give you gorgeous god-aunt one, too!"

Timmy bit his lip, trying not to let out a snort of laughter as he struggled to get out of her arms.

"Ah, ah, ah! If there's one thing I know well about my sister is that she would hate to come back here to see here godchild all sad and grumpy." She shook him playfully by the arms. "Come on, give me a smile!"

Just to be stubborn, like any little kid was when they played these games with their parents, Timmy shook his head.

"Smile!"

"No!"

Blonda smothered his face with playful kisses. "Smile for your auntie!"

He finally couldn't help it, and blushed, unnoticeably letting a bashful smile slip past.

Wanda's sister giggled. "That's more like it. I know they love seeing you happy." Blonda gave him a knowing glance, and pulled him towards the living room.

"Care to watch some television? I know it's probably around nine or…" She was quickly cut off by an audible yawn from the young boy.

"Well, I guess that answers me question! There's another guest bedroom down the hall from Poof's room upstairs, if you want…"

Instead of being interrupted, she simply trailed off at the nearly obvious fearful look the ten-year-old shot at the darkened upstairs corridor. She gracefully took his hand and led him slowly up the stairs and down the hallway. Blonda slowly opened the door and turned on the light. Timmy peaked around her and glanced around, noticing everything was a dull white except for the dark purple comforter and curtains, the crystal chandelier, and an old wooden rocking chair.

The dark purple gave Timmy a feeling of familiarity, calming his frazzled nerves. His go-aunt turned around to speak to him.

"I don't know when Cosmo and Wanda are coming back, but feel free to get comfortable."

Blonda turned to leave, but was quickly stopped by Timmy's shy, pleading look. He wanted her to stay. She sighed and turned off the lights. Timmy climbed onto the bed and dove under the covers. No sooner had Blonda settled next to him that he cuddled up to her, desperate for some form of comfort and affection.

Blonda stroked his hair gently, "Does my sister often have to do this?"

A timid nod was all she got.

She smirked. "Then let me show you a few tricks she may not have tried yet."

The blonde fairy pulled out her wand and swished it. The mattress was instantly lifted, and gently started rocking back and forth. She continued stroking her hair.

Only maybe a half an hour later, when Timmy was hanging on a thread of consciousness, did he hear three faint voices from downstairs, all of which he recognized. He could hear most clearly Big Daddy, as his voice was naturally booming. There was a small silence, and a female voice picked up the conversation.

He didn't know how long it lasted, but he became very aware of a humming tune coming from the figure cuddling him gently as he also heard some footsteps quietly ascend the stairs.

Yet, Timmy Turner fell unconscious before he could see a male and female fairy watch him from the bedroom doorway, smiling.

**OKAY.**

**I know I made Blonda slightly OOC. But I feel like she is someone who occasionally fights with their family, but their love for others prevails over all. **

**How cheesy. xD**

**READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE.**


End file.
